Poisonous Love
by Ai0324
Summary: [PINDAH DI WATTPAD MULAI 30 JUNI 2020] "Kami sedarah. Kami memiliki hubungan yang takkan bisa diputus dengan apapun. Kami saling ketergantungan. Hubungan kami mutlak bersama. Bahkan Tuhan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memutus hubungan sedarah kami. Kami berjodoh kan, Papa?" — Oh Sehun/HUNHAN/YAOI/INCEST
1. Prolog : I Love You, Ma

"Jadi... anda memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris?"

Remaja itu adalah Oh Luhan. Dilihat dari seragamnya, semua tahu dia masih duduk di bangku Senior High School tahun pertama. Parasnya merupakan perpaduan tampan dan cantik, diperindah dengan senyum manisnya. Tak ada seorangpun tahu apa isi kepalanya saat ini. Dia sendiri juga merasa entah mengapa begitu lapang atas keputusan pria di depannya.

Hidup Luhan jauh dari kata 'remaja'. Sejak kecil dia terjebak dengan kehidupan malam, tepatnya di salah satu gay bar di Kota Seoul, Kerajaan Korea Selatan. Pekerjaannya sebagai penari striptis mampu memikat siapapun, termasuk pria gay yang menginginkan kehangatannya. Namun Luhan begitu disayang pamannya, Oh Yunho. Pria tampan itu selalu menjaga Luhan dari para pria hidung belang. Lagipula tugas Luhan hanya menari di tiang, bukan di selangkangan.

Namun Luhan menyerahkan dirinya secara sukarela untuk satu pelanggan eksklusif.

Dia adalah Alexander Willis, Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Inggris. Dia adalah pria paling 'panas' di abad ini. Senyum bibir merah darahnya kontras dengan kulit putih saljunya, mengulas seringai licik untuk memerangkap Luhan. Manik biru safirnya mengerling tajam seakan menelanjangi Luhan.

Luhan akui pria di depannya berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung, tapi bergairah bagi rektumnya. Sialan! Seksinya sang pria jantan membuat Luhan panas!

Perlu diketahui bahwa Willis adalah pangeran paling busuk sepanjang masa. Dia melakukan seks hanya untuk kenikmatan tanpa perasaan, tanpa komitmen, bahkan tanpa kondom (ini hanya pada Luhan).

"Mr. Will, saya bertanya pada anda. Mengapa anda diam?"

Willis, sang Pangeran, menghela nafas sembari memperbaiki posisi dasinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dasi biru gelap itu terasa mencekiknya.

"Ya. Dua hari lagi. Jadi bisakah nanti malam kita—"

"Tidak."

Luhan menatap datar pria di depannya, begitupula nada bicaranya. Tangannya meremas lembut perut di balik hoodie abu-abunya. Tersenyum pahit menyayangkan nasib sebuah kehidupan yang mungkin sama sepertinya...

...hidup sebagai anak haram.

"Kau tahu aku bisa membayarmu sangat mahal, Luhan. Lebih dari seminggu lalu. Sepuluh kali lipat jika itu yang kau mau. Kenapa kata 'tidak' menjadi responmu?"

Luhan tersenyum sinis, "Saya tidak menginginkan uang anda."

"Lalu?"

Si remaja cantik meminum Americano, meski mendingin karena udara bebas. Luhan memandang tajam pria di depannya, di balik bibir cangkir. Lalu tersenyum sembari menurunkan cangkirnya dengan anggun.

"Komitmen dari anda."

"Apa kau bilang?! Komitmen?" Willis menggelengkan kepala, merasa Luhan berkata lelucon.

Dengan nada datar Luhan berkata, "Saya rela menjadi istri kedua anda, selingkuhan anda, apapun! Beri saya komitmen maka anda mendapatkan tubuh saya sepuas anda."

"Benar-benar _murahan_!"

"Tapi tubuh murahan ini sangat kau puja, _Tuan Muda..._ "

Merasa menang, Luhan mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. Tersenyum miring, begitu cantik, dengan kaki kiri dipangku kaki kanan.

Sementara Willis menahan kekesalannya. Dia paling tidak suka ada seorang yang jelas-jelas murahan, tapi bertingkah seakan harga dirinya BEGITU MAHAL!

Alexander Willis adalah pribadi yang temperamental, berbeda dengan Luhan yang begitu tenang.

Padahal usia mereka hanya satu banding dua. 15 tahun banding 30 tahun. Teruntuk Oh Luhan dan Alexander Willis. Dari sini kita tahu bahwa usia tidak menjamin segalanya.

Willis menarik nafas dalam, lalu terkekeh sinis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?"

Senyum pongah Luhan pun luntur.

"' _Arang tengah mencoba menjadi berlian?_ ' begitukah?"

Luhan menunduk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mana mungkin bisa begitu, ya kan?"

Si remaja manis memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan reputasiku untuk **_jalang_** sepertimu."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya miris.

"Kurasa negosiasi kita gagal. _Kau membuang kesempatanmu, bocah!_ "

Willis beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, bersama aroma maskulin yang kini diendus remaja itu. Luhan memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk mendapati fakta bahwa semua pria kaya itu brengsek!

 **"Kau yang membuang kesempatanmu, Willis..."**

Luhan menenteng tas ranselnya di punggung, menaruh uang di atas meja beserta tip-nya, meninggalkan cafe seraya mengutuk,

"Bahkan dia tidak membayar minumannya, dasar BANGSAWAN KIKIR! Kuharap peti matimu menyempit!"

Setelah mencapai trotoar, Luhan melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang. Dia sudah siap sedia dimasa depan, menanggung segala sakit hati dan hinaan. Meski, itu dari sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Dua bulan bukan waktu sebentar. Durasi itu membuat tubuh Luhan ketagihan untuk menghamba pada perlakuan Willis.

Namun, kali ini dia harus bersikap dewasa bukan pada usianya.

Dia harus melakukannya mulai dari sekarang!

Kenapa?

Karena dia akan memiliki seorang bayi. Yang menerangi hidup kelamnya selama ini.

Sembari mengelus perutnya, Luhan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

Mencoba tegar pada keadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Aku mempersembahkan..!!! Jeng jeng jeng!! #Norakwoiah_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _[POISONOUS LOVE]_**

 ** _Cinta yang Beracun_**

.

.

 ** _"Kami sedarah. Kami memiliki hubungan yang takkan bisa diputus dengan apapun. Kami saling ketergantungan. Hubungan kami mutlak bersama. Bahkan Tuhan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memutus hubungan sedarah kami. Kami berjodoh kan, Papa?" — Oh Sehun._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _MAIN GENRE :_**

 ** _Romance, Drama, KingdomAU_**

 ** _MAIN PAIR :_**

 ** _HunHan_**

 ** _MAIN CAST :_**

 ** _Lu Han (Oh Luhan)_**

 ** _Oh Sehun (Sehun and Willis)_**

 ** _MAIN CHARACTER :_**

 ** _Oh Luhan (32) as Striptease Dancer_**

 ** _Oh Sehun (17) as Crown Prince of England Kingdom_**

 ** _Alexander Willis (47) as King of England Kingdom_**

 ** _WARNING :_**

 ** _YAOI, MPERG, MOTHER COMPLEX, INCEST, RATE M, TYPO, AGAK ANEH (MUNGKIN)_**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 ** _berlatar Kerajaan era modern. Rakyat terbagi atas beberapa kelas. Ini JAUH dari reallife! Maksudku, kehidupan bangsawan Inggris bisa aja GAK SESUAI ama penjabaranku. Anggap aja FANTASI berlatar tempat-tempat nyata._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Prolog : I Love You, Ma_**

.

 ** _Ini adalah kehidupan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Tak boleh ada satupun yang mengusik. Tidak boleh!_**

.

.

.

.

 _Tujuh belas tahun kemudian..._

.

.

.

.

.

"MAMA..!!!"

" _ANDWE!!"_

"MAMA...!"

"Kalau kau menyuruh mama pulang, mama kabur!"

Yang berteriak adalah remaja berseragam SHS. Tubuhnya tinggi untuk remaja seumurannya, sehingga kehadirannya begitu mencolok bagi semua pengunjung bar. Apalagi teriakannya itu, sudah dipastikan sang primadona bar menyudahi tariannya, dan membiarkan penis seluruh pengunjung menegak tanpa kepastian.

Aih! Bukankah setiap malam seperti itu?!

Aneh juga, mengapa tengah malam seperti ini remaja itu masih memakai seragamnya. Ditambah seragamnya lumayan berantakan, penuh bercak darah, dan pipi serta sudut bibirnya sedikit lebam.

Alasannya sungguh sederhana, yaitu kenyataan bahwa mamanya berada di bar. Dalam keadaan begitu menggunggah selera. Salah sendiri, mengapa mamanya memakai celana hitam ketat dan kemeja putih transparan? sementara remaja itu sama sekali tak suka! Jadilah, remaja itu menerobos pertahanan bar.

"MAMA...!!"

"SEHUN BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK!"

"Tidak bisa, Mama harus pulang! Hanya Sehun yang boleh melihat tubuh mama menari, tidak pria-pria di sini, tidak siapapun! Jadi ayo pulang agar aku berhenti berteriak."

Seruan protes para pengunjung bar pun berhamburan.

 _"Hei mana bisa begitu...!"_

 _"Bocah sinting, tidak sadar ya kalau orang tuanya memberinya makan lewat uang kita?!!"_

 _"Pengawal mana hah?? Siswa SHS mengapa dibiarkan masuk?!"_

 _"Kena hajar, mereka K.O karena bocah itu."_

 _"Dihajar sendirian?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"A...APA??!"_

Abaikan para pria yang berseru kompak mengagumi K.O-nya pengawal gay bar di Korea Selatan ini.

Sekarang, mari kita kembali pada...

Oh Sehun.

Si remaja berusia 17 tahun yang kini menembakkan tatapan tajamnya pada Oh Luhan, sang mama.

"Ayo pulang, mama!!"

"A...i...itu... _Ehm_... Mama hanya..."

"Apa? Sudah kubilang untuk BERHENTI menjadi penari striptis." Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi nak—"

 **"Mama."**

Berteriak tidak mempan, maka menggeram adalah opsi lain untuk menjinakkan rusanya!

"ayolah, Sehun... Kamu kan tahu kalau Mama suka menari. Mereka tidak menyentuh mama kok, ya kan tuan-tuan?"

Ucapan kalem sang mama disambut anggukan dari seluruh pengunjung di bawah panggung. Mereka bagai anak bebek mengikuti induknya. Luhan pun tersenyum sangat manis, hingga beberapa dari pria-pria itu mengumpati hormon mereka yang langsung naik.

"Mereka tampak seperti sekumpulan ahjussi kekurangan _blow job_." gerutu Sehun.

" _Aniya_... Mereka sopan pada mama... Mereka menari, mama juga... Jadi jangan larang mama ya, Hun..."

Luhan memohon pada Sehun seperti kucing minta dipungut.

Sehun hanya memandang mamanya datar.

 _GREP...!!_

Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan ala panggul beras. Langkah tegapnya membelah lautan pengunjung bar. Si primadona bar sibuk memukul-mukul punggung anaknya, sang anak malah asyik meremas pantat ibunya.

"SEHUN...!! Apa yang kau remas itu hah?!"

"Pantat mama," ucap Sehun santai.

"SEHUN, TIDAK SOPAN...!"

"Diam ma, aku sedang kesal. Bicara lagi, kupeluk semalaman."

Dan dengan itu, Luhan diam sepanjang perjalanan ke parkiran. Rela digendong ala panggul beras, sambil merengut dan melenguh bagai kucing.

"Kita pulang."

"Hm."

"I love you, Ma."

Luhan tersenyum lembut kala anaknya menurunkan tubuhnya tepat di samping kursi setir.

"Mama juga mencintaimu, nak. _Saranghae_!!" Luhan memeluk erat leher anaknya.

"Sebagai apa?"

"Anak kesayangan mama dong!!"

"Ugh... _kiyowo_..."

Sehun tersenyum kecut ketika Luhan mencium singkat rambut hitamnya. Manik birunya menyiratkan luka yang kentara.

 _Sampai kapan, ma?_

Sehun menjauhkan diri lalu melihat mamanya kesulitan memasang sabuk pengaman, "Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, nak. Mama bisa sendiri!" Luhan tersenyum lebar kala berhasil memasang sabuk pengaman, " _Jja!_ kita berangkat...!!"

"Siap ma!"

Ini adalah kehidupan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Tak boleh ada satupun yang mengusik. Tidak boleh!

Termasuk...

Pria yang selalu menyesali perbuatannya, setelah delapan belas tahun dia meninggalkan seseorang.

[TBC]

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE :

Ini adalah cerita yang refleks diketik tanpa pertimbangan sana-sini (apa sih?!)

Intinya ini diketik, terus asal publish!

Karena tema kek gini mainstream, ya kubikin konfliknya agak beda dari kebanyakan (tapi _RINGAN_ kok, sans :)

Lanjut setelah 'The Gift of A Curse' dapat 5 chap :) karena FF ini cuma selingan biar otakku gak kecapekan mikir "kompleks' mulu :")

Sehun di sini posesif bin obsesif bin lebaif(?) cuma ke emaknya! Kusuka seme kek gini #smirk

Oke, salam newbie...

TERUS DUKUNG HUNHAN!!

Surabaya, 13 Januari 2019


	2. Fact 01 : My Mom is Cute

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	3. Fact 02 : My Son is My Happiness

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	4. Fact 03 : My Dad is A Jerk

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	5. Fact 04 : My Mom is My Hero

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	6. Fact 05 : My Son is My Diamond

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	7. Fact 06 : My Dad is Loving

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	8. Fact 07(1) : My Mom is My Queen

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	9. Fact 07(2) : My Mom is My Queen

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	10. Fact 08(1) : My Son is My Prince

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	11. Fact 08(2) : My Son is My Prince

Tertarik?

 ** _Silahkan kunjungi akun wattpad : Ai2403_**

Poisonous Love direpost di sana tanpa mengubah alur kecuali edit-edit typo dsb.

Jangan lupa tengok ff buatan author lainnya :)

Terima kasih,

Salam hangat...

Ai...


	12. AUTHOR NOTE (WAJIB BACA)

Maaf atas kekecewaannya...

FF ini sebenarnya mau ku DISCONTINUED, tapi karena MJW satu saudara sama PL maka aku akan lanjutkan di wattpad saja.

inshaallah KUTAMATIN di sana. Untuk FF lainnya, berusaha kulanjut di ffn.

 ** _AKU AKAN PUBLISH PL DI WATTPAD PADA TANGGAL 30 JUNI 2020._**

untuk My Other Devil dan The Gift of A Curse, mohon maaf dua ff itu KUHAPUS.

Ini adalah bentuk kekecewaanku sama siders. Effort yang kuberikan tidak sebanding sama apresiasi (aku tahu ff-ku jelek tapi apa salahnya meminta krisan agar penulisanku lebih baik?).

Terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama ini. Maaf, sudah banyak mengecewakan kalian :)

 **Akun wattpad : Ai2403**

Surahaya, 27 Juni 2020


End file.
